Contra el Tiempo
by Usagi Lawliet
Summary: —Querido hijo… Con tu padre creemos que necesitas entrenar para que seas un ninja más fuerte. Y para eso tendrás como principal misión encontrarnos. No te será fácil, pero si hablas con Kakashi te podría dar una pista. Esto es contra el tiempo. No nos hagas perder el nuestro, y tampoco nos defraudes. Con cariño, tus padres: "Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto"—
1. Chapter 1

**Contra el Tiempo**

_**Summary:**_ _—__Querido hijo… Con tu padre creemos que necesitas entrenar para que seas un ninja más fuerte. Y para eso tendrás como principal misión encontrarnos. No te será fácil, pero si hablas con Kakashi te podría dar una pista. Esto es contra el tiempo. No nos hagas perder el nuestro, y tampoco nos defraudes. Con cariño, tus padres: "Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto"__— Menma leyó las palabras lentamente… ¿A qué se referían sus padres?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Resulta que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…Le pertenecen a un Fundashi de closet llamado Kishimoto, Masashi Kishimoto. ¿Pueden creerlo?_

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ _Esta idea (si se le puede nombrar así) se creó a partir de una imagen que me encontré navegando por internet y otro aporte lo hizo un video muy curioso. Ambos de Naruto. Entonces me pregunte… ¿Por qué no? Y aquí esta. En todo caso, esto se podría decir a que es a lo que llamamos "Prologo" ah, y claro, __**la pareja es NaruSasu**__. Así que si no te gusta el Yaoi…No me interesa realmente, es más, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero no te recomiendo leer esto y si vas a dejar un mal review porque es Yaoi, menos me importa… ¡Sigue siendo un review! Así, que al final el que se jode eres tú, no yo._

* * *

_**Prologo**_

El aire pesaba bruscamente sobre Konoha. Grupos de AMBU pasaban uno tras otro con discreción por órdenes de la quinta Hokage, en cuya oficina se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno y un pequeño niño de no más de dos años. Y el niño simplemente lloraba… después de todo sus padres se habían ido.

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente observando a Orochimaru, Kakashi y Jiraiya, ellos parecían saber algo respecto.

—Menma, ¿Ya estas mejor? — cuestiono su pupila; Sakura y madrina del niño quien yacía llorando sobre los desconsolados brazos de Kakashi.

Sin embargo Menma hipaba, lagrimeando y moqueaba. Era muy razonable el saber porque lo hacía, después de todo el niño solo tenía 2 años de edad.

— _¡Qui-quie-ro a mí-i Pa-pá! _— exclamo el niño, soltando así, saladas y cristalinas gotas de agua por sus grandes y azules como el cielo, ojos. Idénticos a los de su respectivo padre y actual Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¡Hokage-sama! — exclamo apareciendo un AMBU llamando la atención de los presentes.

Todos pararon ansiosos, esperando noticias.

— No los hemos encontrado, parece ser que Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama desaparecieron — informo.

Tsunade se le quedo observando un corto periodo.

—Está bien, gracias de todas maneras —contesto suspirando.

Volteo a ver a los demás miembros en la habitación.

— ¿Ustedes saben algo? —cuestiono con una ceja alzada.

—A mí no me dijeron nada —contesto Jiraiya viendo a su literalmente bisnieto. Ya que bueno, consideraba a Minato su hijo; Naruto su nieto y Menma era hijo de Naruto, así que de alguna manera, Menma era su bisnieto.

—Sasuke tampoco me dijo nada, pero realmente estaban actuado muy extraño —dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que actuaban muy extraño? —pregunto.

—Naruto andaba más callado de lo normal y Sasuke estaba de pésimo humor, literalmente estaba a un paso de explotar —menciono Kakashi comprendiendo por donde iba el Sannin.

— ¿No le dijeron nada de nada? —Volvió a preguntar frustrada — Sakura, llévate a Menma de aquí, dale de comer y después de que se bañe ponlo a dormir —ordeno. No era realmente necesario que el niño escuchara esa conversación.

—Está bien — asintió, volteando a ver a su ahijado

— ¿Menma? —llamo.

El niño con toda su carita roja y lagrimeando volteo, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Vamos a mi casa, ¿Quieres que te lleve cargando? —pregunto.

— ¡No!, ¡Yo quiero a mi papa! —exclamo soltando más lágrimas.

Kakashi suspiro.

—Menma… ya sabemos que quieres a tus padres, pero, necesitamos que descanses par que puedas ayudarnos a buscarlos mañana ¿Te parece? —necesitaban controlar a Menma, a pesar de que el Kyuubi ya no fuera considerado malo, junto con los otros Bijuu. No podían arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo a Menma por su estado actual.

—Sakura te llevara a comer ramen a Ichiraku ¿Quieres ir? —trato de convencer Jiraiya al niño.

—Y también te dará dulces ¿Te gustan los dulces verdad? —se unió a la conversación Orochimaru.

Menma asintió.

Y apenas el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó; Tsunade se volvió hacia sus compañeros de la infancia y Kakashi a la espera de una respuesta coherente.

—Bueno…Sasuke me pidió, o más bien dicho ordeno. Que entrenara a Menma —dijo Orochimaru.

—Naruto me fue a pedir lo mismo —hablo Jiraiya.

—Sasuke me dejo una carta, dijo que se la diera a Menma, al principio no comprendí nada. Pero ahora creo que tiene sentido. —menciono Kakashi.

— ¿La has leído? —cuestiono Tsunade.

—No. La carta tiene una especie de sellado que permite solo al destinatario abrirla —informo Kakashi — Supongo que querían que solo Menma la leyera —

— ¿Entonces debemos de hacer que Menma la toque? —se masajeo las sienes, ¡Tenia tanto sueño! Aparte de que aún le dolía la cabeza por la borrachera de ayer.

—Tiene una restricción de edad, hasta que Menma cumpla los 16 podrá abrirla —Kakashi bostezo. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

—Sasuke es listo, no iba a dejar que leyéramos algo que no era para nosotros, en todo caso únicamente Menma podrá leerla y como le ha puesto restricción de edad, y en cuanto sea el momento Menma estará grande, es posible que no nos la quiera dejar leer—dedujo Orochimaru

—Está bien, se la daremos según sus deseos… —hablo Tsunade siendo abruptamente interrumpida por el brusco sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¡Definitivamente no encontramos rastro! —se quejó un AMBU ingresando a la oficina del Hokage.

—Eso tiene sentido si fuiste tú el que tuvo que ir, _**Óbito**_ —hablo burlón Kakashi.

— ¡Cállate! —le saco la lengua maduramente.

—Bien, gracias, puedes ir a descansar—dijo Tsunade.

—De nada. ¡Buenas Noches! —se despidió Óbito.

—Yo digo que mejor vamos a dormirnos y mañana realizamos otra búsqueda con más energías —propuso Jiraiya. — No es que sea por flojera, pero… los AMBU están que se caen de sueño, y nosotros estamos igual o peor, además, esta Menma ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el niño? El pobre esta que quiere a Sasuke y Naruto, necesita de sus padres y ellos no se encuentran aquí. Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si volverán, y si lo hacen ¿cuándo? Literalmente lo han dejado huérfano —

—Ya lo sé. Menma, se quedara con Sakura por hoy, mañana veremos qué hacer con el —concordó Tsunade — Definitivamente no lo podemos dejar en un orfanato, tiene sangre Uchiha-Uzumaki. Naruto y Sasuke tienen demasiados enemigos que no se pueden contra ya ni con los dedos, eso sin contar que es nieto de Minato, y el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi —

— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, entonces? —cuestiono Jiraiya.

— ¡No sé! Tratemos de buscarle sentido al asunto…—dijo Tsunade frustrada.

—Es que este asunto no tiene sentido— dijo Orochimaru.

—Propongo que sea mejor que dejemos de buscarle tanto sentido a esto y esperemos a que Menma, crezca—empezó Kakashi— Sakura u Óbito podrían hacerse cargo de él, e intentemos buscarle sentido al asunto y si vemos que ya no lo hay lo dejaremos y esperaremos a que con el tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto nos den pistas desde donde quiera que estén, para poder armar el rompecabezas y si no las dan, pues dejémoslo solos, conozco bien a mis alumnos y sé que tienen una razón ya sea torpe e inútil para hacer lo que hicieron—termino.

—Supongo, que tienes razón… intentaremos llegar al fondo de esto—declaro Jiraiya.

—Bien, que así sea—concordó Tsunade.

—Entonces, ¿Ya me puedo ir? —pregunto Orochimaru.

—Todo sea por averiguar por qué—dijo Tsunade, aunque en el fondo estaba llena de dudas. — ¿La carta dice algo en la parte trasera o enfrente, de casualidad? —pregunto.

—Solo dice; "Es Contra el tiempo, Menma" —contesto Kakashi.

—Es…curioso—dijo Jiraiya

—Muy extraño—continuo Orochimaru.

—Lo es—dijo Tsunade Intentando, encontrarle sentido al escrito.

_Pero al final nada tenía sentido._

¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido así de simple?

¿Por qué habían dejado a Menma?

¿A dónde habían ido?

¿Por qué se habían ido?

¿Volverían algún día?

No lo sabían, sin embargo, habían dejado una carta.

¿Era Menma el que los tenía que encontrar?

¿Era todo esto solo un entrenamiento?

¿A qué se referían con esto es _**"Contra el tiempo"**_?

* * *

Nota de Autora: Bien, pues, no sé si lo he hecho bien, pero, en el siguiente capítulo, será mejor y habrá mas acción… ya saben, pues:

Crazy Idiot (Naruto) + Emo Bastard (Sasuke) = Crazy Bastard (Menma) xD

Espero que les haya agradado, porque si no lo borro… eh? Pueden dejar, tomates (me los comeré), limones (con lo caro que están, me hare multimillonaria ewe), cualquier otro fruto, críticas constructivas, reviews, dinero (se aceptan, Euro, Yen, Dólar, Peso, etc.), donativos, yo que se… también se aceptan cuidar hermanas, aunque yo no me hago responsable si les contagio mi locura… e,e

Menma: T.T ¿Papi? ¿Porque me dejaste?

Sasuke y Naruto: T,T Nosotros no fuimos, fue esa bruja –señalan a la autora-

SKAM: Ah! ¿Yo? Lo sientooooo! Bueno, ya que veo que no tendré escapatoria – ve a Naruto y Sasuke que están preparando un Chidori y Rasengan- Mis últimos deseos son que me dejen comer mi ultimo ramen, ahora sí, Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

**Contra el Tiempo.**

**Summary**:_—Querido hijo… Con tu padre creemos que necesitas entrenar para que seas un ninja más fuerte. Y para eso tendrás como principal misión encontrarnos. No te será fácil, pero si hablas con Kakashi te podría dar una pista. Esto es contra el tiempo. No nos hagas perder el nuestro, y tampoco nos defraudes. Con cariño, tus padres: "Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto"— Menma leyo las palabras lentamente... ¿A qué se referían sus padres?_

**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero si lo hicieran, yo respetaría a mis personajes y no los canjearía por dinero e,e_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Menma pego un grito de dolor cuando el despertador le cayó en la cabeza, sacándolo de su sueño.

Resoplo fastidiado. Mientras lanzaba aquel maldito aparato contra la pared, por supuesto no le sucedió nada.

Sakura haciendo gala de su inteligencia, le había regalado aquel despertador anti-golpes, desde que él se había tomado la mala costumbre de romperlo cada mañana. No había sido difícil deducir que claramente no querían que cogiese la mala maña de Kakashi de llegar tarde. Y Menma definitivamente no quería escuchar las riñas de Sakura y Tsunade.

Aquel aparato, lograba lo que ni Kurama podía. Despertarlo.

Desde entonces, Menma había desarrollado cierto odio inofensivo hacia aquel aparato.

Y a causa de ello, Óbito, no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo con algo sobre un sentimiento vengador hereditario. Algo que nadie se atrevía a negar, de todas maneras, aquello era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Siempre podía lanzarle el tazón vació de ramen a la cabeza.

Cuando era niño, Menma había sido revoltoso. Ahora, apenas y se dirigía a alguien que no fuese Sakura, Kakashi, Óbito y los tres sannin.

— ¡MENMA! —Entro Óbito por la puerta abruptamente.

Menma le lanzo la lámpara como respuesta. Pero como el muy desgraciado ya estaba más que acostumbrado, la esquivo sin problema.

— ¡Hey!, no tienes que lanzarme cosas—se quejo Óbito.

—Hn—

—Que hablador…—se burlo.

—Déjalo en paz y apresúralo. Hoy tiene que ir a su graduación. —

Se escucho la voz de Kakashi desde abajo

—Como digas, Bakakashi-—respondió Óbito de vuelta, mientras volteaba a ver a Menma— ¡Apresúrate! —y dicho esto, salió esquivando en florero que se estrello. Pero sin romperse

Menma lanzo una mirada envenenada al florero. No solo había sido el despertador, habían reemplazado casi todo por cosas, posiblemente de plástico. A Menma le tenía sin cuidado el material del que fuesen, simplemente le frustraba.

Gruñendo y de un humor negro. Se levanto de su cama y fue directo a cambiarse. Ignorando los gritos que Kakashi le profería a Óbito desde abajo.

—Creí haberte dicho que no lo picaras—se quejo Kakashi—Es demasiado molesto cuando se trae ese humor de Sasuke—explico.

—Cálmate, bakakashi-tranquilizo Óbito—Es divertido picarlo—rebatió.

—Haber si dices eso cuando te haga el Rasengan o el Chidori— respondió saliendo de la casa.

Apenas terminaba de subirse el cierre de la chamarra, cuando Menma escucho el azote de la puerta siendo cerrada. Suspiro.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

Sakura siempre había sido atenta, y lo seguía siendo. A pesar de que Menma viviera con Kakashi y Óbito y ya no bajo el techo de Sakura.

Algo que Menma agradecía internamente.

—Me pregunto si estarán en el mismo equipo—dijo Sakura. —Sería divertido, justo como…—parecía que esta se había perdido es sus pensamientos, pues la voz se perdió con el aire.

—Mamá, ya vamos a llegar. —interrumpió Sarada.

Menma la observo de reojo, pues si no fuera porque iban a la misma academia. No habría caído en cuenta de ella.

Sakura rio avergonzada.

—Lo siento—se disculpo.

— ¿Y cuáles son sus expectativas? —indago curiosa después de un rato.

Menma suspiro y Sarada se acomodo los lentes.

—Simplemente alguien que sea interesante—respondió Sarada.

—Bajare mis expectativas—expreso Menma.

A Sakura le bajo una gota por la sien, Menma era tan… _Sasuke._

—Pero también alguien que me enseñe jutsus— agrego.

_Y tan Naruto…_

Afortunadamente para ambos, llegaron a la academia y Sakura ya no tuvo oportunidad para preguntarles. Pues ese día se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación y al siguiente se repartirían los grupos.

—Ya concluida la entrega de las bandanas, pasaremos a escuchar las sabias palabras de nuestro honoroso sexto Hokage; Kakashi Hatake. —exclamo Shino.

Kakashi hizo una mueca de fastidio, que borro de su cara cuando vio la amenazante mirada de Tsunade desde la otra esquina.

Se aclaro la garganta, y empezó con su discurso.

Llámenlo vago, pero no había preparado un discurso para aquella ocasión. Así que Kakashi no tuvo más que otra que improvisar. Por aquella razón, fue una suerte que Óbito hubiese aparecido en medio del escenario para arrebatarle el micrófono y empezar un planificado discurso. Solo esperaba que Tsunade no se diese cuenta de ello y que el dejarle el micrófono a Óbito no fuese mala idea.

—Y ahora, quiero recitar un adorado discurso dedicado a mi único familiar: ¡Menma-chan! —declaro Óbito.

De repente, a Kakashi se le habían quitado las ganas de ser vago. Y se había empezado a recriminar el no haber hecho un discurso. Pues gracias a Óbito, ahora tendría que dormir con doce docenas de AMBU en su alcoba.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

Sarada no era muy sentimental. Nunca lo había sido. No al menos con alguien que no fuese su madre, pero ahora admitía sentir lástima por Óbito. Eso sí al menos el aura oscura que rodeaba a Menma fuese por algo más que no fuese furia.

Hecho una ojeada alrededor. La mayoría de sus compañeros de generación se había alejado al menos un metro de donde se encontraba ella con Menma. Por supuesto no esperaba que hubiese un valiente que pudiese ir en contra esa furia. Y si existían, pues no se encontraban en ese momento.

—Dime que no está _ese_ idiota arriba de la tarima y dando ese _ridículo_ discurso. —susurro Menma.

Sarada pensó antes de responder.

— ¿Esa fue una pregunta retorica? —indago.

—No.

-Entonces sí, ese idiota _si _está arriba de la tarima y _si _está dando ese ridículo discurso. —contesto.

Menma pareció pensar un momento.

—Sostén mi bandana—pidió.

Sarada lo miro curiosa.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —pregunto tomando la bandana.

-¿Tu qué crees?-contesto el mirándola de soslayo.

Sarada suspiro resignada.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

—Óbito eres un idiota—dijo Kakashi después de un rato.

— ¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué?! —pregunto un magullado Óbito.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada para molestarlo—recordó.

— ¡Cállate! Solo estas celoso de que yo, haya tenido un discurso planificado—

Presumió—Además, Orochimaru ya me está curando-alego triunfador.

—Solo lo hago porque quiero tu Sharingan—explico Orochimaru entrando.

Óbito lo miro mal.

Orochimaru lo ignoro.

— ¿Qué le hicieron al pobre niño? —Pregunto— Mira que para dejarte así, deduzco que fueron varios chidori y rasengan los que te metió. —observo Orochimaru.

—Hasta Kurama se le fue encima—dijo Kakashi. —En realidad fue el que mas estaba disfrutando—declaro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Tsunade.

Kakashi la miro antes de contestar.

— ¿Quién crees que se comió la carne y se bebió el sake? —

Ahora era Tsunade la que necesitaba semanas de reposo para recuperar la voz.., Y del shock que había recibido con tremenda noticia.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

—No entiendo porque no hiciste nada para evitar que ese zorro arrasara con todo—dijo Óbito.

Ambos se encontraban ya afuera de la torre Hokage. Kakashi llevaba a Óbito a su casa para que este se pudiese sanar de las heridas ocasionadas por la impulsividad y sentimiento vengador de Menma y la idiotez de Óbito por picarlo.

Kakashi no lo volteo a ver al instante. Óbito lo miro inquisitivamente.

—…Prometió que dejaría mis Icha Icha intactos—confeso al final.

Óbito se fue de espaldas, llevándose a Kakashi consigo.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas Óbito idiota! —se quejo.

— ¡Cállate bakakashi, cállate! —exclamo este devuelta.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

—No debiste de hacer eso—reprocho Sakura por onceava vez desde su salida de la academia.

—Mamá, hasta donde yo me conozco, hubiese hecho lo mismo. Solo que con mas discreción—Sarada mando una mirada entre comprensiva y reprochadora al azabache.

El susodicho rodo los ojos.

Sakura paro el paso y se volvió hacia su hija.

— Sarada, ¿Puedes ir a comprar los víveres?—

Sarada asintió tomando el dinero y yéndose hacia el mercado.

Menma se volvió hacia Sakura con una mirada interrogante.

Sakura lo noto y suspiro.

—Últimamente me ha dado indicios de que me preguntara quien es su padre—confeso Sakura.

Menma asintió.

—Todo niño quiere saber quién es su padre—ironizo.

—Te pareces mucho a Sasuke-kun; aunque también te pareces a Naruto-dijo.

Menma puso una expresión indiferente.

—Eso no importa ahora—dijo desviando la mirada.

Sakura rio.

—Se acerca tu cumpleaños —empezó— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunto.

Menma pareció pensarlo. No, _**eso**_ no podía ser posible.

—Nada, no hay nada que quiera ahora—respondió.

— ¿Y ramen? —

Menma sonrió de lado.

—Eso sí lo quiero—contesto.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Esa sonrisa tipo _Sasuke_, y ese gusto tipo _Naruto_.

—Pero antes… me preguntaba si podía hacerte una pregunta. —empezó.

Sakura asintió confundida.

—Entiendo que no quieras dar una respuesta ahora, pero, ¿Quién es el padre de Sarada? —cuestiono Menma.

Sakura se quedo callada durante unos segundos.

Menma adivino que obtendría una respuesta, no ahora.

Sarada era incuestionablemente unos meses menor que Menma. Por lo tanto Menma había tenido que convivir con la niña durante unos largos años alrededor de toda su existencia. Lo suficiente como para no ignorarla. Y aunque en un principio había sido molesta, ahora podía estar unas seis u siete horas con ella. Agradecía la inteligencia de Sarada, que era capaz de mantener conversaciones productivas con ella.

—Se parece a…—

Sakura compendió, por donde iba la situación.

—No, no es así. —

Menma la miro confundido.

— ¿Entonces? —

—Es alguien más—respondió — Posiblemente no lo conozcas. O tal vez si…—divago.

La discusión se vio disuelta al momento de llegar Sarada con las compras.

**N*S*N*S*N*S*N**

—Y… ¿De qué hablaron tu y mi madre? — Indago Sarada cuando ya se encontraban ellos dos. Sakura había tenido que dejarlos a mitad de camino, cuando había recibido una orden de la Hokage de urgencia.

—Nada, mi cumpleaños y eso —explico.

Sarada se sobresalto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dijo al notar el sobresalto.

—Me olvide por completo de tu cumpleaños—confeso Sarada con expresión culpable.

—No importa contesto—Menma restándole importancia

Sarada pareció tranquilizarse. Pero Menma sabía que en el fondo se recriminaba por ello, después de todo. Ambos habían sido criados juntos, sin embargo, no eran los mejores amigos. Pero eran lo más cercano a unos.

—Sa-sarada-san—llamo una dulce voz.

— ¿Qué sucede Himawari? —pregunto Sarada. Al ver a la chica Hyuuga ahí. Era de la generación de ambos y también se había graduado.

Sin embargo Himawari ya no la observaba, no del todo.

La susodicha se encontraba roja, mientras veía a Menma. Este podía jurar que estaba hiperventilando.

La pequeña cayo desmayada hacia tras, siento sostenida por Sarada.

—Es un poco rara—admitió Menma viendo la situación.

Sarada lo miro mal.

—Solo es… tímida— defendió.

—Rara—concluyo Menma.

Sin embargo Sarada ya no lo escuchaba, estaba más preocupada por la pequeña Hyuuga.

—Ya despertara—afirmo Menma.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla aquí—explico.

Menma recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada.

—Allá hay una banca, podríamos dejarla ahí—sugirió.

—Eres un poco bastardo, ¿Sabes? —se ajusto los lentes.

Se dedico a ignorar aquella opinión.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la vaya a dejar a su casa? —rezongo.

Sarada se le quedo mirando.

Menma capto la respuesta en aquella mirada. Respondió.

-Era una pregunta retorica-

Sarada suspiro, las ventajas de haber sido criados juntos habían sido que ambos se conocían tan bien como para saber que Menma era tan bastardado como para dejar al más adorable gato tirado en la calle. Por eso ya no le insistió. Este era tan terco, tanto que ni Kurama podía con ella.

Por suerte, para Sarada, Himawari despertó.

Y al instante huyo avergonzada, no antes sin gritar un; ¡Hokage-sama los necesita en su oficina!

* * *

Mmm… Me pregunto, ¿Quién será el padre de Sarada? ¿O el de Himawari? Definitivamente no son Sasuke o Naruto. A algunos no les gustara la introducción de estos personajes, y a mi menos. Pero Sarada me ha gustado. ¿Por quienes apuestan ustedes? ¿Sai? ¿Itachi? ¿Shino? ¿Kiba? ¿Neji? ¿Lee? ¿Gai? (Ok, este último no) xD

Bien, ahora seriamente.

Siento que algo falta, no lo siento completo. Hay un pequeño detalle o detalles de los cuales no me he dado cuenta. Por favor, ¿serian tan amables de darme su humilde opinión? El capitulo lo he sentido sin chiste. Y hasta un poco soso, porque no me he dado cuenta de algo. Es frustrante. (No, no fue la falta de Naruto y Sasuke. De ellos ya se vera... ¡En el siguiente capitulo! :D)

Contesto review:

Goten Trunks: ¡Te agradezco el review! Espero que sean respondidas a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.

Genesis: Gracias por el review. ¿Qué habrá sucedió con esos dos? Se responderá a lo largo por pequeños fragmentos.

Louis Uchiha: Gracias por comentar. Sé que son demasiados años, pero ya se verá. Sip, el ramen… Se lo dieron licuado (Papilla) Así que no te preocupes.

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Gracias por el comentario. Me ha gustado que agradase el capitulo. Aquí está la actualización. ¡Gracias!

También agradezco a los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos y follow :)

Por cierto, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo. Eso ya dependerá de que tantas amenazas de actualización me manden xD

Sayo! ^X^


End file.
